Reaper of Justice
by Ryu Kotei
Summary: After being transported into a new world, Naruto disowns his family due to their negligence and becomes a dangerous assassin through the help of Deathstroke. His name has become one of fear and mystery as the Justice League and their allies will soon face off against the Reaper. M for violence, blood, suggestive themes, and dark themes. NarutoXTalia NarutoXLivewire. Villain Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryu Kotei here entering a fan fiction that I accepted as a NarutoxJustice League challenge. The Naruto of this story will be different than the other Narutos that I have done and I would like to try at making a Villain Naruto and see how that goes. Hope you enjoy the fanfic!**

**On a final note, I do not own Naruto, The Justice League, or any other DC characters.**

"I'm the Reaper." normal speech

"(Real justice)" language transition

_"Reaper..."_ thought/mind speak

Chapter 1

Seven-year-old Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki was looking over one of his father's space-time scroll. It was the third time…his parents had left him behind without even bothering to wake him just two weeks ago. _Even if I was up already for the trip to begin,_ Naruto thought as he looked over his father's legendary Flying Thunder God jutsu,_ they never even bothered to check on me or even thought of seeing if I was ready._

The boy then looked at his hands and could feel the chakra swimming through his body…and that made him seethe in anger. Naruto can feel the chakra but he just cannot bring it out…unlike his brother, Arashi, the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Arashi can bring out his chakra so easily while Naruto can't even bring out a splinter's worth. _I can still feel the force of that wind jutsu that _father_ had taught him,_ the blonde bitterly thought as he remembered how Arashi used a Wind Style jutsu to smash him against a tree,_ Kami, I think I can still feel the splinters in my back._

He has tried to get his parents to spend time with him, but they were either too busy or too tired to get to him later. Naruto knew that his parents wouldn't train him in ninjutsu, but they could have at least trained him in taijutsu or kenjutsu…but no. They knew he had unlocked his chakra, but when they saw that he couldn't bring it out they just didn't bother training with him afterwards. They had left him behind and allowed Arashi to use his brother as target practice.

"There," said Naruto as he put the last touches on his experiment, "now…let's begin." The blonde then tried to bring out his chakra and it took him quite a while before he saw a flicker of light. _Yes…yes…yes!_ Naruto thought as the flicker was soon growing, _Now!_ Naruto threw a knife with three points on it, his father's special kunai that had the Flying Thunder God Seal. A flash of light shone before his mother, father, and brother were now standing in front of him.

"What the…" Minato said as he saw Naruto standing in the middle of a sealing circle, "Naruto, what are you doing? How are you using seals if you can't use chakra?" Naruto chuckled as he said, "You would have known if the two of you assholes had trained me?" Kushina looked at her son and said, "You watch your language young man! You do not talk to your parents like that!"

"Parents?" Naruto asked with an insulted look, "You think you have the right to call yourselves MY parents after not at least training me in skills that do not require chakra like taijutsu or even kenjutsu and from the looks of things…fuinjutsu." The red-headed Arashi then charged towards his brother before somehow bouncing off of a wall. "Well," said Naruto with a small laugh, "guess the 'Hero' isn't all that he's cracked up to be. Oh…before I forget…" The blonde inside the seal pulled out a small glass of water as he looked at his former family with a smirk of victory. "Just a little…insurance so that you won't bother trying to find me…if you ever want to see a dead weight of a failure such as myself. Wouldn't want to waste your time now do we?" Naruto said before he smashed the glass on the seal before a bright light shone, blinding the family.

"NARUTO!" Kushina cried as her son had vanished into thin air, much to her horror, "NOOOOOO!" Minato stared at the seal, now ruined from the water, and all he could feel was regret…he failed as a father. _Was Naruto here for the past two weeks?_ Minato thought as he crawled to where his son once stood and saw the ink running…like tears, _Naruto…my son…forgive this foolish man._

In another world, Slade Wilson had just returned from another mission along with an encounter with one of the members of the Justice League. "Try as they might," said the assassin for hire, "but not even Batman could surprise me." A bright flash of light shone, momentarily blinding Slade as he reached for one of his guns. As the light faded, the assassin pointed the gun to only find a small boy, about seven or eight if his guess was correct, with bright blonde hair wearing green shorts and a tan shirt with a spiral-shaped symbol on the back laying on the floor unconscious. "Well, you're not Batman," said Slade as he holstered the gun away before he picked up the boy, "but that was a surprise."

Naruto slowly woke up to a bright light before his eyes adjusted as he recognized that he was in a hospital room, but it wasn't the hospital in the Hidden Leaf Village. "(I see that you're awake,)" said a cool and collected voice as the blonde looked to see a man with black hair that was slicked back and a small beard wearing an eye patch over his right eye and a suit, "(but do not worry, the doctors told me that you were just suffering from a heavy amount of exhaustion.)" Naruto couldn't understand what this man was saying before he asked, "What did you say?"

The man coughed into his fist before he asked, "Can you understand me now?" Naruto nodded as he then asked, "Who are you? Where am I?" The man pulled one of the nearby chairs and sat down. "My name is Wilson Slade and you're in a hospital in Gotham. Now, may I ask for your name?" Naruto wasn't sure where Gotham might be and Wilson-san had this trusting aura that also hinted a bit of a killing edge to it. "I'm Naruto and I once was part of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan, but seeing how they favor my brother more than they do me I decided to just drop those assholes."

"That's quite a mouth you have there, Naruto," said Slade as he was a bit surprise at how a child could act like that towards their family, "Was there trouble between you and your family." Slade listened quietly as he let Naruto explain his history before things started to be a bit…sour for the assassin. _His parents focused more of their time on his brother, who has a powerful demon sealed inside of him,_ Slade thought to himself is slight disgust, _I may be a killer, but even I wouldn't leave a child abandoned just because he looked weak._ Even though he had no idea about some of the other things like hidden villages or jutsus Naruto had spoken about, but if not for seeing HOW the boy arrived Slade would have thought the boy was creating a make-believe world. _Even if the boy cannot access this chakra he speaks of,_ Slade thought as he contemplated an idea, _I can see the potential he has._

"Say Naruto," Slade asked after the boy finished his story, "how about you become my apprentice as I can see that you possess quite the potential. How your…former parents didn't see it, despite being a Hokage and a feared swordswoman." The blonde raised an eyebrow, signaling the man to continue. "My line of work, Naruto," said Slade with smirk that lured the boy in, "is actually quite similar to the ninja you speak of, but I cannot use chakra. This lack of chakra has never bothered me before as my skills and abilities are all that I need to get the job done. I can let you decide, but this-"

"I accept," said Naruto without giving Slade a chance to finish, "Wilson-sama." _The boy is eager,_ Slade thought as he looked into the boy's ocean blue eyes and saw the will and determination in them along with anger and hate. "Are you sure about this?" Slade asked as he already knew the answer, "You are still a child with so much ahead of you." Naruto shook his head as he said, "I'm sure, Wilson-sama. I've always wanted my parents to train me, but seeing how they brush me off while that prick, Arashi, uses me as target practice shows that they never cared about me. Besides, I'm not afraid of a little blood on my hands."

Slade couldn't believe it…he was able to get an apprentice to so WILLINGLY accept his offer without anything in return. He thought that Naruto would at first refused, but instead the boy accepted the offer without a fight. No fighting, no waiting…Slade was practically GIVEN an apprentice and he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip up.

The television in the room was soon turned onto the news by Naruto's roommate who had gotten tired of hearing nothing but gibberish. "(…stopped by Justice League member, Batman.)" said the woman on the television as it showed three hooded men being led away by a man dressed almost like a bat, "(We at Channel 5 News thanks not only Batman, but the other members of the Justice league as well, for their help in the community.)" Naruto looked at Slade and asked, "What was that lady talking about?"

The man chuckled as he said, "She was just talking about a group of heroes known as the Justice League, a league of those who fight villainy and ensure the peace of everyone in the world." Slade caught a scowl on Naruto's face when the word 'heroes' was brought up. "So there's a group of heroes?" Naruto asked with a scowl still present on his face, "Sounds like just a group of people who are _allowed_ to beat the shit out of anyone and call them a criminal." _A distrust towards the Justice League for being heroes?_ Slade thought as he was hiding the joy and amaze inside at the statement, _This will work perfectly!_

After getting Naruto signed out of the hospital and into Slade's custody, the new father and son soon arrived at an old abandoned warehouse. "This is where you live?" Naruto asked before he saw the man press some buttons in a certain series as a door that was hidden in the wall opened up. "This is just one of my many homes, Naruto," said Slade as he motioned the blonde to follow him, "Of course, since you are my apprentice now, this is also yours as well. As the saying goes, 'My house is your house.' so please, make yourself at home. The only thing I ask of you is that you show respect for me as I train you…and when I train you or decide to take you along with me on my jobs, you shall address me by my cover name: Deathstroke." Naruto got down onto a knee and bowed towards Slade, his mentor and hopefully…a father. "Of course," the blonde said his ocean blue eyes were now cold as frozen diamonds, "Deathstroke-sama."

Ten years had passed as Deathstroke was meeting with Ra's al Ghul at a hidden lair in Gotham. "It's been some time, Deathsroke," said Ra's as he and his fellow assassin nodded to each other, "You always seemed to love to just disappear from time to time." Deathstroke chuckled behind his mask as he said, "Well I had to take some time off so that my son could learn my skills." Ra's chuckled as he said, "Finally got back at that former wife of yours?"

"Actually," said Deathstroke as his mask hid a smirk on his face, "I'd like for you to meet my business partner…Reaper." At the sound of his name, a young boy wearing an outfit similar to the assassin with the exception of two skull bandanas fixed over his face to align the jaw and cranium with the unclothed section of his face painted black and white to finish the skull that made his face. "It is 'bring your kid to work day,'" Deathstroke said as 17-year-old Talia appeared from the shadow. "That it is," said Ra's as Hugo Strange soon appeared.

"Is everything prepared?" asked the man as Reaper kneeled. "I have administered a slow-acting paralysis poison to Joker and was able to make it look like a serious drawback to the TITAN serum he had taken," said Reaper with a voice changer hidden under the face mask under the lower bandana, "If I may say, it was sort of easy for the Clown Prince of Crime to believe that he is dying. I had even fixed the ballots for Quincy Sharp to be Gotham's next mayor." Hugo patted the young boy on the shoulders as he said, "Good job. Just like your mentor and adoptive father, Naruto Wilson." Reaper remained still as Deathstroke had mentioned of the professor's uncanny skills of the mind.

"What do you wish to happen?" Reaper asked as he remained kneeled. "We need you and Talia to keep Batman busy," Hugo said as he gave a calculated look towards the femme fatal, "I take it you know most of Gotham's villains thanks to your mentor." Reaper smirked as his mask mimicked Penguin's voice and said, "I'm sure that Batman wouldn't even see a wild goose chase, even if it involved a real goose!" Hugo actually chuckled at the skills the boy before him had presented to him. "Alright," said Hugo as Reaper was now standing next to Deathstroke, "Let us begin Project Arkham."

A few days had passed and Reaper and Talia were running along the rooftops of the now open-aired prison that once was the slums of Gotham. "So what's first, Grim?" Talia asked as she had given her partner the nickname during the mission of throwing Mayor Quincy Sharp into the prison. "I left a small mixture of TITAN and a potent venom for Mr. Freeze to find," said Reaper as he and his partner jumped onto the roof of another building, "Believing that TITAN is indeed lethal and is trying to develop a cure for it."

"But what about the thug that attacked Bane?" Talia asked as she and Reaper saw the man die from a heart attack, "He died after using TITAN." A chuckle was heard from Reaper as he said, "That thug was given a combination of not just TITAN, but a hallucinogenic that makes people see Batman that I 'borrowed' from Scarecrow, and LSD. I even added a mixture of both rattlesnake venom and venom from a black widow spider for an extra kick. That thug would have died WAY before TITAN's effects had worn off as it turned him into a mindless puppet sent to kill 'Batman' until TITAN had worn off." _Damn this guy's brutal,_ Talia thought as she licked her lips a bit, _He doesn't take this job of messing with Bruce lightly._

The duo then reached the Gotham City Police Department where Mr. Freeze was hiding. Talia looked in Reaper's eyes and saw the message to follow her partner's lead before the two of them kicked the door down. "Alright boys," said Reaper with Penguin's voice, "take Freeze and let's get the hell out of here before he finishes that antidote!" Talia and Reaper then put on the disguises they had stolen from two of Penguin's thugs and charged in to capture their target.

After dropping off Mr. Freeze at Penguin's hideout, the two ran across the rooftops when they saw a group of TYGER police officers transporting a large container labeled 'TITAN' before Reaper stopped. "What are you doing?" Talia asked as she saw Reaper point towards the cops, "They're transporting a canister of TITAN, what about it?"

"I'll be back you guys," said one of the officers as he walked into the alley underneath the two assassins, "gonna take a quick leak." While the guard was preoccupied, Reaper silently jumped down and gave the man a quick, non-lethal chop to the neck after the man had finished. Talia jumped down to see Reaper just fixing the officer's uniform correctly. "If I am correct," Reaper said as he picked up the helmet nearby, "Batman or Bane will come after this canister and I would like to demonstrate a part of my philosophy I have about 'heroes' like Bat-Teme."

"Hey," cried one of the other officers, "how long are you going to keep pissing? We can't have this exposed like this for Batman to steal!" Reaper smirked under the helmet and said in a different voice, "Alright, give me a minute; just putting the snake away." Talia climbed back up onto the rooftops as she watched the 'officer' regrouped with his colleagues. _What are you planning?_ Talia thought as she kept an eye on her partner.

Time had passed and the femme fatal was on the roof of a building carrying a TYGER officer who looked worse for wear. "What the hell were you thinking taking on not just Batman, but Bane too!" Talia scolded as she roughly dropped the officer, "I thought you would have known better than to hold back when dealing with Batman!" The officer removed his damaged helmet to reveal Reaper breathing heavily as the injured assassin removed the top bandana to reveal his neon blonde hair. Talia then watched as her partner removed the bottom bandana to reveal a metal face mask until Reaper removed it to reveal his whole face as whisker marks were adorned on his cheeks while a trickle of blood crept down the corner of his mouth. Talia wasn't sure whether to think that Reaper was completely stupid or incredibly brave for going through a one-sided fight with both Batman AND Bane at the same time.

"This…" said Reaper as he voice was now undisguised, "This proves my philosophy about the kind of 'hero' Bat…Bat-Teme is." Reaper spit out some blood onto the brick before he continued, "Bat-Teme is just some angry bitch who is willing to beat the shit out of some 'criminals' just so he could be a hero." Talia kneeled down as she pulled out a small medical kit that Reaper had her carry and began to tend to the injured teen. "True heroes…" said Reaper as the femme fatal tore the TYGER issued body armor and shirt while listening, "True heroes are willing to remove their personal beliefs and ignore…and ignore the chains that bound them to behave like the hero the public paints them to be." Talia removed the black shirt Reaper had one to reveal a huge bruise that was dead center on his chest. "I hope none of your bones are broken," Talia said as she carefully applied bandages on the wound until she could have the doctors back at her hideout examine the blonde, "Please continue."

Reaper nodded as he said, "You know some of the criminals here in Gotham?" The injured blonde winced as Talia applied some pressure while wrapping his bare chest. "Two-Face…Joker," Reaper said as he drew a breath, "and all of the other 'criminals' who had their very lives changed…because of that bastard and others like him who dare call themselves 'heroes' as they fight the never-ending war on crime." Talia helped Reaper put his shirt back on while she hid a small blush at how toned the boy was for his age. "The re-EAL heroes," the injured assassin said as he winced in pain after fixing his shirt back, "are willing to abandon their personal beliefs, be it religion or personal belief because of family blood, and do what must be done to bring justice that will only last for so long until one declares injustice for that man's injustice…starting the cycle again once more."

"What should we do now?" Talia asked as she carefully helped Reaper to his feet while supporting him. "Let's head back to your hideout," Reaper said as he had his face mask and top bandana on, hiding his real voice and hair, "Money says Batman will soon come crawling to you with some bullshit reason to win your trust. Just play along for now, Talia, before pulling the wool over Bat-Teme's eyes." Talia smirked as she guided her partner towards he little hideout as she began to think about Reaper's philosophy and how the idea rang so true in her mind. _I believe,_ Talia thought as she carried Reaper as he helped by keeping himself from falling, _that this is the start of something worthwhile._

Talia was laying on the floor of the Monarch Theater as Batman walked by the femme fatal. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you Talia," said Batman as he carried the now dead Joker, "I also wish that I didn't have to fool you into giving me the antidote under the guise of me finally accepting the mantle of being King of Assassins…but I could never be a terrorist like your father was. Forgive me." A few minutes had passed as Reaper walked towards Talia's corpse with a limp in his step and a dart gun in his hand. "Talia…my sweet, little ghost," Reaper said as he ran a hand on the side of Talia's neck, "I wish that it didn't have to come to this." The assassin held his hand at the side of the girl's neck before pulling out two small darts that had gone completely unnoticed.

Talia soon jolted awake before holding in a scream of pain as she rolled herself onto her back. "Good thing I had you wear that bullet proof plate on your back," Reaper said with a small hint of joy in his voice. "Why did you have to shoot _those_ pressure points?" Talia asked as she couldn't feel much movement, "You know how much pain I'm in?"

"Well," said Reaper as he soon sat on the floor next to Talia, "you're the Queen of Assassins now that Hugo and your father are dead." The femme fatal knew that Reaper was right as she had taken the test before and passed and now that Hugo was gone and Batman was no longer worthy in her eyes, it was up to her. "What do you wish to do now, Hime?" Reaper asked as he knew that Talia was already over the deaths of her father and Hugo, "Dinner and a movie back home?" Talia glanced at her partner…no…her new boyfriend and said, "How about _I_ have dinner and a movie while _you_ cater to my every whim until I'm better…starting with getting me out of this dump before you fix me something good." Reaper chuckled as he picked up Talia, bridal style, and walked away towards one of the many lairs that he and Deathstroke have hidden away a while wondering if Talia wouldn't mind going on a few dates once she recovers.

Unbeknownst to the two, Deathstroke was hidden in the balcony and heard everything that his son and possible daughter-in-law had planned. "Young love," said Deathstroke as he smirked under his mask with pride, "Kids grow up so fast." 

**What awaits Naruto as he continues his career as Deathstroke's apprentice? Will the Uzumaki-Namikazes ever see Naruto again? Don't forget to rate and review!**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, Justice League, or any other DC characters mentioned**

"Reaper." normal speech

_"Reaper."_ thougnt/mind speak

Chapter 2

"Hello everyone and welcome to Carson's Corner," said a brown haired man wearing a navy blue suit and blood red tie as he walked into the spotlight of the stage, "I am Jacobs Carson and with me today is none other than the ever-so talented Mr. Fox himself, Naruto Wilson!" The lights slowly lit up to show a mahogany oak desk and two red leather chairs, and sitting in one of the chairs was a young man with spikey blonde hair wearing an ivory black suit. Jacobs sat in the chair behind the desk before turning towards the blonde haired man.

"Mr. Naruto Wilson himself folks," said Jacobs with a bright smile, "He is one of the most youngest, if not THE youngest, and most talented 19-year-old in America: former professional MMA fighter, award-winning actor (who performs his own stunts and much more), and master of the multilingual lingo! He is indeed the REAL Fantastic Mr. Fox!" Naruto gave a quick and professional wave to the crowd along with a smile. "So, Mr. Wilson," Jacobs asked with enthusiasm, "How is it that someone so young as yourself became such talented individual?"

"Well, Carson-san," said Naruto as he kept his smile, "my adopted father once told me that I just cannot stick to one talent…"

_Flashback_

_Young 13-year-old Naruto was deflecting sword blows from Deathstroke while shooting a small Uzi at a cutout of Batman. "How the HELL is THIS supposed to teach me about how to fight Bat-Teme!" Naruto cried out as he tried to keep the Uzi's sight on the Batman cutout. "You must not rely on blade and gun alone; you cannot stick to one talent! That will just lead you to your DEATH!"_

_Flashback End_

"…after that, I applied myself in my education," Naruto continued as he leaned back in his seat, "which of course aided me in learning about the many cultures along with the languages. Aside from my native Japanese language, I then learn English from my father, Spanish, French, German, Russian, and even a touch of Arabic. The many language classes had helped me with my travels around the world…"

_Flashback_

_A Russian millionaire was lounging in his library as he rang a small bell before a young teen with slicked back blonde hair bringing in a small box of cigars along a bottle of the finest wine and an empty glass. "(Cigar or wine, Mr. Dokosteiv?)" asked the teen in Russian as Mr. Dokosteiv pointed to the box. The teen prepared the cigar and handed it to the man before lighting it. "(Wine for later, Sir?)"asked the teen before the man in the chair waved him off for him to leave, "(Very well, Sir.)"_

_It wasn't until four days later that Russian oil tycoon, Ivan Dokosteiv, was found dead in his library and the body of a young blonde teen was found dead with a fatal head wound in a nearby alley. No one had paid attention to a man in multiple raggedy coats as he said, "Too easy."_

_Flashback End_

"I have even spent some of my free time learning different forms of martial arts," Naruto continued as he brought a hand to his chin, "and of course all that training had indeed strengthen my body, but some actors are saying that I'm own bodyguard." Naruto rubbed his face as he looked at the crowd as he then said, "Of course, sorry to say ladies, this beautiful face has taken quite the few hits…"

_Flashback_

_15-year-old Naruto laid on the floor, beaten and bruised, after a long training session of nothing but Deathstroke using so many different forms of martial arts. "Dijew really have to bea' de' crap out'a me?" Naruto asked through his swollen face and lips. Deathstroke crouched over the blonde and said, "Did you really think that I would try and kill my own apprentice. I'm hurt, son. Now get up and go through the stances I showed you!" Naruto slowly got to his feet and began training as he mentally called his father/mentor a one-eyed sadist._

_Flashback End_

"So that sort of explains my many talents, Mr. Carson," Naruto finished as he turned his attention to the show's host. "Wow," said Jacobs as he looked at the audience, "when I was his age, I was just getting by my second year of college." The audience laughed at the cheap joke before Jacobs put his hands up to silence the audience. "So, Mr. Wilson," Jacobs asked with a small smile, "having met the amazing members of the Justice League yourself, do you have a few words for our audience on your ideas about these great superheroes?"

The blonde was silent for a bit before he chuckled. "Well, Mr. Carson," Naruto began, hiding a coy smile, "all I can say about the Justice League is that I thank them for aiding not only our boys in blue, but our military as well in handling some of the more dangerous criminals, but I would also like to add that they should let some of our law enforcers and military men at least handle some of the weaker criminals." Naruto saw the small, uncomfortable look on Jacobs's face before he then said, "Now, I am in no way saying that the Justice League should just sit back and wait, but instead, let our hardworking police force and military handle the less serious problems. True that the proud members of the Justice League had handled the criminals that our hard working men and women cannot handle, such as Poison Ivy, Giganta, and occasionally Bizarro, but I sometimes see them stopping common thugs and punks while our boys in blue are still after them." Jacobs chuckled nervously as he then asked, "You…you really don't mean that…do you Mr. Wilson?"

"Now, now, Mr. Carson," said Naruto with a hurt voice, "you are misunderstanding me. True that the Justice League ARE saving lives…but they themselves cannot deal with ALL crime as that would put our hardworking officers out of a job with, at times, nowhere else to go." Naruto then leaned forward as he then said, "To me…some of those…heroes…take things just a taaad bit too far. Batman, for example, beats all forms of criminals all shades of black and blue before hanging them upside down by their ankles. Now I'm no medical expert, but wouldn't hanging someone who had been beaten till they are black and blue upside down cause further injury to the brain?"

"Well folks it's time for a commercial break!" said Jacobs as he quickly stood up from his seat, "Stay tuned and we'll talk more with Mr. Wilson right after the break, here at Carson's Corner!"

Diana Prince, Wonder Woman to the public, was in her room after grabbing a few snacks as she decided to watch Carson's Corner with Helena Bertinelli and Dinah Lance at the insistence of both women. _I can't believe what that Naruto guy is saying about us,_ Wonder Woman thought as she had even seen the boy up close, _still…what is his problem with Bruce?_ "Due to an unfortunate incident backstage, Carson's Corner will not continue as programmed," said the television, getting all three women's attention. "WHAT?!" cried Helena and Dinah in shock of their favorite show being interrupted, "How could they NOT finish Carson's Corner?!"

"Calm down you two," said Wonder Woman as she rolled her eyes, annoyed by the two heroines attitude, "it's just a television show." Helena and Dinah looked at Wonder Woman with angered looks as Dinah said, "Just…a show? Carson's Corner is NOT just a show as Jacobs Carson had so many legends on stage with him: Morgan Freeman, Johnny Depp, even Sam Elliot of all legends!" _I hope there's a bad guy for us to catch soon,_ Wonder Woman thought as she listened to her two colleagues list off the many other pointless trivia of that stupid show, _Probably best that Themyscira didn't have this kind of stuff._

A week had passed as Deathstroke was looking at the newspaper as the door opened to reveal Naruto Wilson, who was sporting a few small bruises, entering his lair. "Talk-Show Host, Jacobs Carson, arrest for assault on a celebrity, and both drug possession AND usage," said Deathstroke as his eye never left the paper, "sounds like you're slacking off." Naruto sat in the chair in front of Deathstroke and poured himself some grape wine and said, "Oh please, Deathstroke-sama, those were self-inflicted wounds as I wanted to send a message to our 'proud heroes of the Justice League' and let them know of the truth of even _trying_ to be a hero."

Slade lowered the paper as he watched his adoptive son take a sip from the glass of wine. It has been twelve years since the boy was placed under his wing as a son and as an apprentice. The assassin was amazed at how fast the kid learns as Naruto was a prodigy to even outwit expert chess and shogi players at the age of ten and he took martial arts like a fish to water, even after a few one-sided beatings. Swordsmanship was even practical as the blonde had even admitted that thanks to the woman who sired him, sword fighting was in his blood. Slade soon found himself seeing the boy as a son much more than Batman's own apprentice, Robin, and Naruto just had that aura about him that told the assassin that this boy needed the kind and stern love that only a father could give him. Yes, in all his years, Slade Wilson could truly say that he was happy to have brought Naruto under his wing.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking alcohol?" Deathstroke asked as he placed the newspaper on the table. "A year and a half later you'll be joining me," Naruto countered after taking another drink, "Then again, we already shared a drink after my first political assassination. That one was one of my best kills yet." A chuckled escaped the masked man's throat as he remembered that day as Naruto was so nervous, even after performing such an amazing job as he killed an important political member in Bialya with such professional ease. "I only shared that drink with a 14-year-old because I was so damn proud of my son and apprentice," Deathstroke countered with a small smirk behind his mask. _And I was never more prouder since that day,_ Deathstroke mentally added as he sent that 'Deathstroke Glare' that Naruto calls it, _my son._

"Might as well make that drink last," said Deathstroke as he then pulled out a box, "because it's time." Naruto nearly choked on the wine, but careful enough to not spill any of it, as he saw the box Deathstroke slid towards him. "R-really?" Naruto asked as he had a feeling of what was inside the box, "You really think I'm ready?" Deathstroke nodded before Naruto picked up the box and headed towards his room to open it, with his mentor knowing that the blonde was going to love the little graduation gift. The sounds of boots clicking on the floor was soon heard as Deathstroke had removed his mask to drink his own glass of grape wine. "Well, Deathstroke-sama," Naruto asked as he gave his mentor a stoic, yet menacing, stare, "what do you think?"

"I think," Deathstroke said as he sent a smirk towards his apprentice, "you're ready for your first solo act…Reaper."

Night had fallen in Metropolis and Justice League members, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Superman were fighting off Giganta and Livewire. "I thought we've taken care of the both of them the LAST time!" Green Lantern, John Stewart, said as he tried to trap Livewire but the electric woman kept jumping from one electrical device to another, "Hold still!" Superman flew towards the giant woman and gave her a quick uppercut to the jaw, sending Giganta tumbling backwards. "Time we finish this," said Wonder Woman before a figure in a raggedy black cloak and face mask over a tannish skull mask stood in her way, "Get out of here; it's too dangerous!"

"I know," said the figure with a distorted voice as he pulled out a pistol and aimed at Wonder Woman's face, "Name's Reaper and I'm sort of new in town. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to kick Super-teme's ass for hitting such a beautiful woman." Before Reaper could move, Wonder Woman quickly subdued him with his arms behind her back. "Agh, jeeze!" said Reaper as he grunted in pain, "Never thought that Wonder Woman would be the dominatrix type. Hope you like some pain yourself." Before she could question what the hooded figure had meant, Wonder Woman soon found her eyes burning from a hidden compartment that shot mace in her eyes.

Using the heroine's pain to his advantage, Reaper quickly gave her a powerful headbutt before punching her hard in the gut. "Don't be mad at me," said Reaper as he held a small syringe, "I'm just helping two ladies in distress." Diana felt the needle jab into her arm before she began to feel dizzy. "This is only a slow acting and harmless concoction I created should I ever be asked to make others suffer," said Reaper as he removed the bracers on the heroine's arms, "I'm not going to kill you right now like some amateur. No…you're insurance."

Green Lantern had just incased the two women inside of a sphere as he and Superman flew up towards one of the buildings. "I wonder where Diana is," Superman asked before he and John saw a figure holding Wonder Woman with his arm around her neck as he pointed a gun at the heroine's head. "Wonder Woman!" said Green Lantern as he was about to charge when a gunshot rang through the air. "I wouldn't move if I were the two of you," said the figure he held the gun in the air before pressing the hot barrel near Wonder Woman's temple, getting a pained wince from the woman, "One wrong move and we'll be having our own biology class involving remnants of a human brain…or…" The two superheroes saw the figure move the gun to the side of Wonder Woman's waist. "Or she will never have children again," said the figure as he glared at the two heroes, challenging them.

"What do you want?" Superman asked as he saw Wonder Woman acting weakened. "Simple," said the figure with his disguised voice at he motioned to the two captured villainesses in Green Lantern's sphere, "You let me and those two ladies leave and I'll give you back your precious hime here…alive. To prove that I'm not bluffing about hurting her." The figure quickly shot Wonder Woman in the foot as the heroine let out a cry of pain before feeling the gun against her head. "I'm not going to ask again," said the figure with his glare still on Superman and Green Lantern, "let those two go with me, and I'll spare Diana's life."

"Why are you helping these two?" John asked as he wanted to try and reason with this figure, "They're criminals!" Silence was heard as the two heroes felt a chill down there spines from the hardened glare on the figure's eyes. "You call them criminals?" the figure asked as he looked at the imprisoned women, "Do you not understand that you are doing far more harm than good? Let me ask you this: What makes a hero?"

"The want to protect innocent lives," both men answered at the same time before John added, "and stopping criminals like these two." The figure looked at the two before he said, "Typical and predictable, but I asked you what makes a hero, not the reasons. You heroes always believed that by stopping a few criminals, crime will go down. That's a load of bullshit if you ask me." John held his free arm to motion Superman to not rush in as the figure then said, "If you really want to stop evil, then blood must be shed by the hero's hands as throwing the more dangerous criminals in jail will never stop them, just hold them back. I have always believed in the idea that one man's justice is another man's injustice as that has always rang true in my heart and soul."

"You actually expect us to kill these criminals?" Superman asked as Livewire had a frightened look on her face, "We will never lower ourselves to their level!" A sigh was heard as the figure said, "Again, a typical and predictable answer from a hero. Haven't you ever wondered how their lives were ruined by your actions; Leslie would believe me as you could have prevented that accident that brought her to where she is now." John sneered as he then asked, "What did you mean by 'One man's justice is Another Man's injustice'?" The figure kept his glare on both heroes as he then said, "Even if you stop one crime, two more will just happen without you knowing of it. You throw a bad guy in jail here while miles away from here, a woman is about to be raped and a kidnapped child is about to be sold to a powerful drug dealer; there will always be a constant battle against good and evil. Sometimes I wonder if a few of you just call thuggish looking people a criminal just to beat the living shit out of them…much like Bat-Teme."

"But enough chitchat," said the figure as he pressed the barrel into Wonder Woman, "So what do you two say? You let me and those two pretty ladies leave and you get your hime back." John growled as he thought over his options: let two criminals escape or let Wonder Woman die or suffer. "Come on," the figure egged on, "my hand is starting to cramp up…including my trigger finger."

"Dammit!" John cursed as he had no choice, "We'll let them go." Superman looked at the Green Lantern member with absolute shock as he said, "You can't be serious about this! I'm fast enough to-"

_*bang!*_

"Enngh!" Wonder Woman held her scream as the bullet was burning in her thigh. "That is the second strike, Super-Teme," said the figure as he pressed the hot barrel into Wonder Woman's temple, "One more strike like that and you'll be down one of your more…attractive members." Superman stared at the individual as he was tempted to melt the guy's brain right there…but he couldn't as whoever he is, he would come up missing and his blood would be on Superman's hands.

John moved the sphere gently onto the ground before letting Livewire and the unconscious Giganta out. "Now see how easy that was?" the figure said as he looked at Livewire, "You, go wake your friend. A small electrical shock should be enough." The electrical villainess complied as a small zap caused the other villainess to wake up. "Where are we?" the woman asked as she looked around before she saw the figure holding Wonder Woman, "Who's he?"

"Your way out of here," said the figure without looking at Giganta, "Now since you're awake, wouldn't mind taking us out of here." The figure looked at the two heroes and said, "I'm taking Wonder Woman here as a little insurance so that you don't try anything, but don't worry, I'm not going to kill her unless you temes try anything. Oh…but that would go against your 'hero code'. Nevertheless, we shall be making our escape." Giganta was already in her giant form as she set a hand down so that Livewire and the figure could get on. The giantess walked away with the two heroes following to ensure that this figure would honor about keeping Wonder Woman alive.

"So why aren't you killing her?" Livewire asked as she felt safe with this guy. "While I am an assassin," said the figure, "I do have a code of honor and I cannot cross my client unless they cross me first. But still, I know that they wouldn't risk their hime's life just to stop three powerful criminals, including Deathstroke's own personal apprentice, Reaper." The three women were surprised that the famed assassin HAD an apprentice after that whole fiasco with the Teen Titans. "This is far enough," said Reaper as he face the heroes, "Now to honor my end of the deal."

Reaper had Livewire tie Wonder Woman's bracers to her uninjured thigh before kicking her off the giantess's hand. John and Superman flew down as face as the can before catching their colleague to save her from certain death. Superman looked around to find the criminals when John said, "Don't, we need to tend to Wonder Woman's injuries." Letting out a sigh, the Man of Steel brought a hand to his communicator and said, "Watchtower. This is Superman. We need medical attention and a pick-up."

"Ew," said Livewire as she, Giganta, and Reaper were travelling through the sewer, "Why are we traveling through Shit Street?" Reaper continued ahead as he said, "It is a much better way of travel as we are not as open and with their colleague injured, we have a head start. Should the need arise, we can make a city block collapse just to make our escape." Giganta looked at the filthy sewer water as she said, "Not the cleanest escape, but I'll buy."

"So, uh, Reaper was it?" Livewire asked with an uncomfortable feeling, "Were you really going to shoot her…you know…_there_?" Reaper gave the villainess a short look as he said, "Of course not; I may be an assassin, but I'm not THAT cruel. I do have a code of honor that forbids me from doing such harm." The two villainesses gave each other a quick look at their savior's attitude or wondered what Reaper's code of honor involved. _Hopefully we can trust this guy,_ both women thought as they exited the sewer to find a small boat waiting nearby.

"Well, ladies," said Reaper as he looked at the two women, "I'll take you to one of the many safe houses. I would also like to offer the two of you an opportunity to work with me." Reaper jumped into the boat and grabbed two different bundles of clothes and wetsuits before tossing them to the two. "Change into these," said Reaper as he got a look from Livewire, "I won't look and one of you can stay here and make sure that I don't take a peek. Once changed, jump in the boat and I'll take you to a safe house where we can lay low for a while." The two women reluctantly agreed to change into some new clothes and the wetsuits. They were a bit surprised that Reaper did keep his word and didn't even take his eyes off of the moon hovering over the water.

Once everyone was on, Reaper sped the boat away towards the ocean. "So why did you have us change our clothes?" Giganta asked as she felt constricted in her wetsuit. "You can never trust those who call themselves heroes as Bat-Teme would have placed a tracking beacon some time ago to keep tabs on all criminals," Reaper said as he heard Livewire calling the Caped Crusader a pervert, "Also, the two of you are going to be sticking out like sore thumbs, especially since Livewire-chan could pass for an albino and Giganta-chan would have been running around in a loin cloth."

Livewire carefully moved closer to Reaper and asked, "So this offer of yours?" Under his mask, Naruto gave a confident smirk as he knew just the job for Livewire and said, "I believe that I know quite the job for a former radio star who can turn herself into electricity." 

**What does Naruto have planned for Livewire and Giganta and will they accept his offer? Don't forget to rate and review.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Ryu Kotei apologizing for the long wait as I was stuck in a bit of a rut called Writer's Block and have been busy as well. Hopefully my bout of Writer's Block is over...for now.**

**On a final note, I do not own Naruto, Justice League, or any other DC character used in this fanfiction.**

"I'm the Reaper." normal speech

_"Who is the Reaper?"_ thought/mind speak

"(Reaper!)" language transition

Chapter 3

Caribbean sunlight was shining inside the room and into Livewire's face as the villainess was stirred from her slumber. She got up from her bed to reveal the dark blue nightgown that she created by altering the electrons of her clothes before changing them back. She was wearing the clothes that Reaper had given her which consisted of dark blue pants, an ocean blue top, a black vest with a lightning bolt design on the back, a long blue scarf, and leather boots. "Mmm, that was a good night's rest," said Livewire as she stretched the knots out of her back, "much better than the beds back at that prison."

"I'm glad you had an enjoyable rest," said a voice as Livewire looked to see Naruto Wilson holding a silver tray that had a bowl of cereal, a plate of light-golden toast, and a glass of orange juice, "I spared no expense to ensure that all my guests are comfortable."

"Holy shit!" the villainess said as she jolted fully awake, "You're…you're…Naruto Wilson!" Naruto chuckled as he then said, "And you, Livewire-chan, are a guest of my lovely abode." Livewire saw Naruto set the tray on the nearby desk as she said, "I thought this place belonged to Reaper? Where is he by the way?" The blonde gave the villainess a smirk as he brought out a tannish skull mask from behind his back…the same mask as Reaper. "Believe it or not, Leslie," said a familiar voice as Livewire looked to see Giganta wearing a leopard print two piece bikini with a red towel with tropical designs on it around her waist like a skirt, "Mr. Wilson here is indeed our savior, Reaper."

"I see you came back from your trip to my little part of the beach," Naruto said with a small smile on his face, "Hope the locals didn't give you too much trouble, especially the paparazzi." Giganta chuckled and said, "The locals here seem to like you as even some of the children kept the paparazzi at bay. But I'm here to talk about our that offer you gave us last night." Naruto hummed before he said, "Ah, yes but how about we wait until Ms. Willis has freshened up before we go into any further detail."

"No need," said Livewire with a small hidden scowl on her face, "since I can transform into electricity, which is insanely hot in temperature by the way, my body's clean enough that you could eat right off of it since I'm constantly disinfected." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he also heard the villainess mention about never having a relaxing bath anymore before he said, "Anyway, I'm sure that you would like to have your breakfast in peace before we talk about my offer."

"I don't mind," said Livewire as she picked up a small piece of toast while handing another piece to Giganta, "So what was that offer as you never really explained that much last night." Naruto's face took on a stoic tone as he sat on the nearby chair and said, "The offer I have for you two is actually quite simple: I am looking for a small alliance with those who are willing to combat the Justice League under my orders. So far it is just myself and my fiancée so I am searching for those who would willingly join us and follow my orders." Naruto looked at Giganta as he said, "Giganta, with your size manipulation you would mostly be part of the more combative team that will occasionally serve as a diversion so that the covert team can cause the real havoc. Of course, once I gather more members you will be placed on a three-man team with others and the teams will be adjusted to cover any weaknesses of the members." Naruto then looked at Livewire as he then said, "Livewire, your ability to not only manipulate electricity but to transform into electricity makes you perfect for the more covert missions as one of my spymasters. You could use your abilities to gather information and go from one place to another through wires to be the perfect spy. While you would mostly gather information, you will see some combat as you are a walking taser since you can incapacitate any foe into submission."

"So what is all this for?" Giganta asked as she took a bite of her toast. "Just a little project I have planned for the Justice League," said Naruto with a small smirk on his face, "You don't have to take up the offer right away, just think about it for the next few days or so." The blonde then got up and said, "I'll be around should you ever want to talk, but think about what I have told you." After Naruto exited the room, Giganta looked at Livewire and said, "So what do you think? Should we join him?" Liverwire brought a hand to her chin as she said, "Not sure. I mean, I would love to get back at Supe' and his buddies, but would I be able to work for him as a spy?" Giganta shrugged her shoulders as she said, "Well it wouldn't be much different than working with Luthor or Grodd with me as I couldn't do any of that covert stuff." Livewire leaned back as she thought more about the offer before Giganta surprised her as she said, "He is kind of cute though."

"Where did _that_ come from?" Livewire asked with a bit of a blush on her face. "Well, he is a celebrity and is quite the charmer," said Giganta with a teasing smirk on her face, "but I prefer the strong, alpha-male type honestly." _That's right,_ Livewire thought as she remembered something about the woman next to her, _you're a genetically engineered ape._ "Well," said Livewire as her mind was still on the blonde, "I think those whisker marks make him sexy and he is more hospitable than most celebrities are." Giganta chuckled as she thought, _Well you better remember about his fiancée, Leslie as I am sure that she would also fight for his love._

In the Watchtower's medical bay, Wonder Woman was lying in bed with her injured leg in a cast after having two bullets removed from it. "This Reaper," Batman asked as he had never heard of Deathstroke having an apprentice, "what did he look like?" Wonder Woman looked at Batman and said, "He was wearing a raggedy black cloak and a face mask over a skull-like mask. The suit he was wearing had to have hidden compartments under the wrists that allowed him to get me with pepper spray and he knew a thing or two about poisons as he used something to make me feel weak." Batman nodded as he looked at Superman as the Man of Steel said, "I couldn't get much of a look as he held Diana in front of himself and I…" A small blush was seen on the Man of Steel's face as Batman and Wonder Woman had gotten the idea.

"So how are we going to deal with Reaper?" Wonder Woman asked as she crossed her arms, "I kind of want to get him back for that cheap shot." Batman looked at Wonder Woman and said, "_We_ will handle him, Diana, while _you_ rest." The injured woman grumbled a bit about having to stay here as the two heroes left the medical bay. As they were walking through the halls, Superman looked at Batman and asked, "What _are_ we going to do about Reaper? He was taught by Deathstroke and he's a feared assassin. Going by what Reaper had said to me and John, I take it he has it in for us…especially you." Batman continued walking as he said, "Wouldn't be any different if he was taught by Joker or Poison Ivy. I've handled Deathstroke before, so his apprentice wouldn't be any different." _I don't know,_ Superman thought as he remembered last night, _He could just be better than what I saw._

On Earth, Naruto was at his beach house on the Caribbean Islands when the phone rang. "Talented Mr. Fox speaking," Naruto answered with a small smile on his face. "Yo, Foxy," said a voice on the phone, "It's me, Sparky!" The phone sparked a bit before a small bolt of electricity shot out to reveal Livewire wearing navy blue body suit and a matching vest with multiple pockets. "Any information, Inazuma-chan?" Naruto asked as his face became stern and professional.

It has been a week since he saved Livewire and Giganta from the Justice League and offered them temporary sanctuary at his beach house. The celebrity-turned-assassin also offered them to work for him in fighting the Justice League, but the only one who took his offer was Livewire as she sort of wanted to help take Superman down a notch or two. Since then, Naruto had Livewire, whom he had dubbed Inazuma when she worked for him, use her ability to travel around the Caribbean Islands using her powers and gather information.

"Aside from a lot of bullcrap on the internet," Livewire began as she sat in the chair next to Naruto, "I did get some credit card digits and bank numbers." Naruto poured some grape wine in a cup before putting a lid and straw on it and handed it to his accomplice. "Anything else?" Livewire shook her head as she said, "Nothing too important as this place here is practically a resort." _Just some petty thievery,_ Naruto thought as he took a sip of grape wine from his glass. "I tell ya I never would have thought about using my powers for all this spy junk," Livewire said as she took a sip of the soda, "I could have REALLY messed with Supe' so many times."

"And now that you are working with me," Naruto said after taking another sip of the soda, "we can mess with all of the Justice League, thanks to you, Inazuma-chan. Too bad Giganta couldn't take the offer and left when Luthor-san arrived." Livewire chuckled as she used her powers to change her outfit into a dark blue two piece bikini that hugged her curves and said, "Her loss." Naruto leaned back as he decided to relax a bit before going out to mess with the League some more as he got a nice view of the villainess tanning before him until the phone rang again.

"Talented Mr. Fox speaking," said Naruto as he kept his eyes Livewire as she tanned. "Hello, son," said the voice, revealing itself to be Slade Wilson, "I heard about how three of the Justice League Members were ambushed by someone named Reaper and he escaped with two criminals in tow." The blonde chuckled as he said, "Wow, they must be getting sloppy considering how Wonder Woman was ACTUALLY shot twice by the guy. I have also heard that one of the criminals have gone missing for about a week, but I'm pretty sure Livewire-chan is snooping around somewhere in the electrical system." A chuckle was heard from the other side as Slade then said, "I better go before this piece of shit phone decides to cut me off. Before I hang up, could you bring me a blue Thunderbird?" Naruto smiled as he said, "Sure thing, Dad." The line went dead before Naruto hung the phone up and said, "I think we should pay my mentor a visit as he wants us to bring him a Thunderbird." Livewire chuckled as she thought, _Boys and their fast cars._

Wonder Woman was hobbling through the halls on crutches towards the mess hall after a few days of bed rest when she saw Batman's protégé, Robin, talking to his mentor. "He sounds like Slade," the Boy Wonder said with a bit of anger, "I wouldn't be surprised if he had gone for a third apprentice. In fact, before Reaper appeared, the person who stole my Red X suit had vanished along with the suit." Batman hummed at the time his apprentice had gone undercover as Red X before someone had stolen the suit before disappearing sometime ago.

"Greetings," said a bright and jovial voice as Wonder Woman looked to see one of the other members of the Teen Titans, Starfire, "You must be Wonder Woman, I am Koriand'r, but everyone calls me Starfire." Wonder Woman chuckled at the girl's energy and said, "It's nice to meet another member of the Teen Titans as all I have ever seen was Robin. Where are the others?" Starfire floated next to Wonder Woman as she said, "Cyborg had gone with J'onn J'onzz to check the system of the Watchtower, Beast Boy had gone to the hall of mess, and Raven is with Dr. Fate and Jason Blood."

Starfire saw Wonder Woman's leg and asked, "May I ask what happened?" Diana saw the girl looking at her cast before she said, "My team had a bit of a run-in with a new villain calling himself Reaper. He's pretty manipulative as he held me hostage; even shot my leg twice before threatening to kill me or make me suffer." The alien girl sighed and said, "This Reaper sounds similar to Slade as he had also manipulated Robin and a few others to do his bidding. I would not be surprised if we had met Foe-Reaper before." _Starfire might have a point,_ Wonder Woman thought as she and the Tamaranean journeyed towards the mess hall, _Who knows how long Reaper's been around._

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Minato Namikaze was on his family's training ground as he worked on trying to perfect the Rasengan by adding his elemental nature to his invention. _Twelve years,_ Minato thought as he tried to catch his breath as his mind drifted to his lost son,_ It has been twelve long years since you left us, Naruto._ The Namikaze had tried his damnedest to try and bring back his son as he tried different space-time formulas and even consulted with the Toads for advice on finding Naruto. The Toads were pretty pissed about how Minato didn't give his son any time or day because Naruto couldn't mold his chakra. Minato also remembered that he gave a special test for a ninja, Rock Lee, as the boy showed great promise even without the use of chakra…Lee passed with flying colors.

After the attack during the Chunin Exam and some problems caused by Arashi during the exams, Minato decided to step down and name Tsunade the Fifth Hokage. It took so much tears, blood, and even begging from the former Hokage to convince the Slug Sannin to return as Minato had even bowed and cried in front of others before Tsunade. _Out of all of us,_ Minato thought as he let out a sigh, _you loved Naruto more than we have, Tsunade._

Inside the Namikaze-Uzumaki mansion, Kushina was looking at old pictures of her family and only noticed how the pictures after the day Arashi came into contact with the Nine-Tailed Fox that Naruto was slowly fading away into the background…like a ghost. _Naruto, my little maelstrom,_ Kushina thought as tears formed in her eyes as she watched the smile fade into a stoic look on her son's face before seeing how Naruto's body was slowly melding into the background of each photo. She could name Arashi's flaws, favorites, and even the red-head's embarrassing secrets while with Naruto…she couldn't even remember the sound of the blonde's voice without crying as she would remember that day.

Kushina's own students had disowned her for abandoning her own flesh and blood child. Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao had turned their backs on her with just cause as even Kushina would have done the same if the shoe was on the other foot. _Wherever you are, my little maelstrom,_ Kushina thought as a tear fell on the last happy picture with her and an infant Naruto being held by Kushina's now former students, _I hope you can forgive me for what I have done._

On Training Ground 7, Chunin Arashi Namikaze-Uzumaki was breathing hard after a long solo session of training to let off some steam. "I'm 19 years old and I'm STILL a damn chunin!" the young red haired man said as he looked at the scarred area, "This is all Naruto's fault." Ever since Naruto had to tried to show their parents that he is worth something, things have gone downhill very fast. Arashi's father had passed a pathetic ninja who couldn't even mold his chakra as Rock Lee showed 'great promise and determination' during that special test. Then during the Preliminaries of the Chunin Exams, Arashi decided to use the Nine-Tailed Fox's powers to show Lee that he would never amount to anything as a ninja that only uses taijutsu. The taijutsu expert would have died if Minato and the senseis didn't stop Arashi, but Lee's chakra and nervous systems were completely fried beyond recovery…ending the boy's career. Then Arashi was paired against a Hyuga girl that had a crush on his brother and again, Minato and even the ANBU stepped in when Arashi once again used the Fox's powers and gave her an awful one-sided beating before frying the girl's eyes out with demon chakra. The Hyuga clan was never more pissed than before.

After the invasion from Sound and Sand, the council had deemed Arashi a danger and a threat and would have been executed for his actions were it not for Arashi being the son of a great war hero. The council had voted to strip Arashi of his rank and sealed his chakra for three years before going before the council once more after a psyche evaluation. He had barely made it as Inoichi noted Arashi's hatred towards his missing brother, but the council decided to unseal his chakra and give him back his rank with the added addition of not only having ANBU watch over him, but have an ANBU that had the Mokuton ability to act as a leash should the red-haired ninja step out of line.

"Arashi," said Yamato as he was keeping an eye on the red-haired man along with the other ANBU members hidden in the trees, "I believe that is enough training for today." Arashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off as it would be best to comply before the ANBU had to cart him away…again. _Mark my words, Brother,_ Arashi thought as he left the training grounds with the ANBU following him from the shadows, _I will make you pay for this._

At one of Deathstroke's lairs, Naruto and a disguised Livewire entered where Deathstroke and a young woman, about 19 or 20 years old, wearing blackish-green pants and matching jacket that hugged her body with what could be a blood red shirt under the jacket were waiting. She also had blonde hair that reached down to the middle of her back and a very long sword was strapped onto her back. "Is that…" Livewire asked in shock, "Talia al Ghul? A member of one of the most feared assassin groups and one of the ones behind that Arkham City Project?"

"Hey Grim," said Talia with a strong and refined voice, "Haven't seen you since your time on Carson's Corner. Can you believe that Jacobs Carson was doing drugs before the show?" Naruto chuckled as he said, "Shocking, isn't it…and he even had the gall to attack me. You just don't know people, do you Yurei-hime?" Talia smirked as she knew what was hidden behind that faux disbelief as she knew what was really said: I done it just to give those 'heroes' a message about their ideals.

"Who's the new girl?" Talia asked as Livewire removed her disguise, "Livewire? Why did you bring her here?" Naruto chuckled as he said, "She is working with me as my personal spy by using her unique ability of electrokinesis to travel any form of electrical system and gather information. I had even set up a little training schedule for her as she accepted the offer." Talia smiled and said, "It's nice to meet Grim's new spy. As you have already know, I am Talia al Ghul and Naruto's fiancée. I can tell you have a thing for him, don't you?"

"Ah…um…I…" Livewire said nervously as she tried to think of something before giving up, "I…kind of do. Foxy has that charm about him and those whisker marks make him sexy." The femme fatal chuckled as she turned toward Naruto and asked, "Grim, is it alright if I show _it_ to her and talk to her about something?" Naruto nodded as he said, "Of course, Yurei-hime, but if a fight is about to break out, please do call me as I really don't want to miss a thing." A small giggle was heard from Talia as she escorted Livewire through the halls.

As they traveled, the electrical villainess looked at her guide and asked, "I guess you're going to tell me that Naruto's off limits? I can take a hint." Talia gave Livewire a glance as she said, "We'll talk about that later as I am going to show you his Wall of Victims." _Sort of narcissistic,_ Livewire thought until she and her guide reached a small room. "This is Grim's room," Talia said as Livewire was sort of shocked to see different kind of guns and bulletin boards hanging on the walls, "at least here anyway."

"Over here," Talia continued as she pointed to a specific bulletin board near a small desk, "is his Wall of Victims." Livewire examined the wall to find newspaper trimmings, but instead of people Naruto had killed or ruined, they were clippings of other villains…on the days their lives were forever changed by certain heroes with Batman having far more than Superman's as the Caped Crusader even had his own bulletin board! The electrical villainess scanned the newspaper clippings until she found two certain articles…the day she had the accident, which had read "Shock Jock Shocked: Superman At Fault?", and the day she was captured, the night after Livewire was born which read "Shocking New Villain Arrives".

"Why," Leslie asked in disbelief, "Why does he keep newspaper clippings of those days when we became criminals?" Talia walked towards the woman and said, "He keeps them as those trimmings remind him of why he dislikes the Justice League as he once told me that most monsters are created by the very heroes that are praised and loved. Joker, Two-Face, you…Grim even has a recording of Lex Luthor telling him about the day Superman had ruined his life." Leslie looked over some of the other trimmings from Batman's personal bulletin board that Naruto had set aside; the Caped Crusader had created more of his adversaries than even the very Man of Steel that sort of created Livewire.

"Naruto had told me of a philosophy about the many heroes that make up the Justice League," Talia said as she sat on the bed and motioned Livewire to sit next to her. After the electrical villainess took the offer, Talia continued, "He told me that there is always a boundary line between good and evil that only the public sees while that line doesn't even exist. He even said that there is no true hero that will not sacrifice personal beliefs and leave the chains of the public that bound them to bring real justice. In order to bring that justice, blood of the guilty must be shed and even though that blood _is_ shed, there will always be injustice in the world as one man's justice is another man's injustice." Livewire looked at Talia as she remembered the very day that Livewire was born; Superman had pushed her away after she had verbally bashed him and she became a freak and a criminal while he became a loved hero.

"He has even proved it as he had tried to attack Batman during Project Arkham," Talia said with slight anger in her voice, "Grim's bruises had bruises and a few broken bones when he was attacked by Batman and Bane." The femme fatal looked at the ceiling as she then said, "I have never heard a philosophy ring so true in all of my life that I sort of fell for him. Seeing how Batman treated him, I couldn't even see what I saw in that bastard! Batman once trained alongside us and this is how he uses our teachings like this? Disgraceful!" Livewire also felt her electrical blood charging in anger towards the Caped Crusader at the sheer audacity.

"Which brings me to you, Leslie," Talia said as she looked gently at the villainess next to her, "What do you think about Naruto?" Livewire swallowed a lump in her throat as she said, "Well, at first I thought he was a cruel bastard who enjoys making people suffer, but over the week I had stayed with him, I learned that he's actually a pretty cool guy as he helped me get better control of my powers while letting me stay with him. I swear we didn't do anything except for looking at each other with a few of those thoughts; we even had bedrooms that were separated by another floor!" Talia chuckled as she said, "I believe you as Grim has told me about you living with him since you became his spy now. Seeing how much you love him, we are willing to give you a try."

"Come again?" Livewire asked in confusion, "Did you just ask me to…have an affair with him?" Talia shook her head and said, "No, but mind that if you do, I will personally make you regret that decision. What I'm asking is if you would like to date Grim while he's with me." Livewire blinked before she said, "You mean as in polygamy? Isn't that illegal?" Talia smiled a bit as she said, "There are television shows that feature polygamy and extended families, what difference is there? We're criminals anyway, so why not?" Talia wrapped an arm around Livewire's shoulder, feeling a slight charge from the electricity, and said, "Look, we are not going to force you into this. You can try this for however long before making your decision. How's that?"

Livewire thought about what she was offered. Yes, she did like Naruto to the point that she would even admit that it was full-blown love. But this…it would feel awkward and weird and even a little frightful as she wouldn't be sure if Naruto loved her as much as she does and favor Talia or any other girl that might join. "We are going to keep it at us two so that Naruto wouldn't worry too much about having to make time for other love interests," Talia added as she saw a bit of confusion on Livewire's face. The electrical villainess smirked a bit as she said, "Alright, I guess I could give this the old college try and see how things turn out."

"I'm glad you're willing to give this a try," said Naruto as he appeared in the room, "I knew Yurei-hime would be best to talk about this. While we do have a few ground rules, I'm sure we can work this out. I do have to admit that you both have lovely bodies and I know I can trust you." Naruto looked at Livewire and said, "While you are new and willing to give this a try, I will let you know that I have my complete trust in you. That means that if you want to talk about backing down, we'll be fine as long as you are completely honest." Livewire gently smiled as she said, "So does that mean I can still call you Foxy?"

"Only outside of the workplace," said Naruto as he gave the villainess a happy smirk, "Hibana-hime, my Spark Princess." Livewire blushed a bit at the little nickname and said, "I'll think of something, Bonehead." The trio then spent the rest of the time going over memorable fights and even just idle small talk as they welcomed a new person in their lives.

In the Watchtower, Cyborg, J'onn, and Ray Palmer were looking over a few Zeta tubes and other transporters as they continued some of their discussions. "Sounds like Beast Boy and Flash would make great friends," said Ray Palmer as he looked over some minor details in his shrunken form. "That would be horrifying," J'onn added as he levitated some tools to Cyborg. "Now that you think about it," the Teen Titans member said as he picked up a small welder, "if Flash starts to eat tofu and loves it as much as BB, then that would be a REAL nightmare." The Zeta tube that the trio was working on it suddenly sparked to life as they back away.

"Whoa! What did you do?" Ray asked in slight fear of an explosion. "Nothing! I was just welding a few things together!" Cyborg said as he stared at the Zeta tube. The transporter showed an image and a man similar to Naruto Wilson, save for the whisker marks, wearing a blue shirt with matching blue pants and a dark green vest. "(What the…?)" said the man in shock as he stared at the trio before the Zeta tube flickered dead, causing the image to vanish. "Oookaaay," Cyborg asked as he wasn't sure if he should be shocked or confused about what just happened, "What the hell just happened?"

In the Namikaze-Uzumaki Mansion, Minato blinked in confusion at the image one of his space-time experiments brought up: a man in a red and blue jumpsuit, a young teen in weird-looking armor that almost looked like it was fused to his flesh, and a green-skinned man in blue underwear. "I hope I didn't goof up again," said Minato as the last time he tried to recreate the seal, he ended up getting a beat down for accidentally peeping in the women's side of the hot springs, "but I do have a feeling that I'm getting closer this time."

**What did Minato, Cyborg, J'onn, and Ray stumble onto? How will Naruto handle dating both the Queen of Assassins AND a literal Shock Jock? Now as for what Talia mentioned about how some of the heroes have created a few of their villains, it is true in a way depending on the villain of that universe. Take Livewire for example, as in Superman: The Animated Series, the Man of Steel did inadvertently create Livewire after 'pushing' Leslie away. The same can be said for some of Batman's villains as well like Joker, depending on which universe you look at, and Two-face if you squint in a few universes. Sometimes it's the heroes that create their villains. Don't forget to rate and review.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
